


现実は小说より奇なり

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [11]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *楼栓《呼吸》 后续（前文主页有）*插入短打的注水之作（不是
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *楼栓《呼吸》 后续（前文主页有）  
*插入短打的注水之作（不是

01.

阴云堆积在天空，蒙蒙亮的天光从窗帘的缝隙透进来，将整个房间朦胧地映个大概。木全感受到那份微弱的光亮，试着缓慢睁开眼。

昨天因为生病而导致的身体酸痛已经彻底消失，头晕也没那么严重，只是胃部仍有些不适，不知道是病症没好完全，还是睡了一夜肚子饿了。

开着暖气的房间里空气干燥，喉咙干得发痛，想吞咽却没有半点唾沫，他将手从暖和得几乎有些热的被窝里抽出来，手指抵在突起的喉结处揉了揉。这连串的动作牵动着盖在身上的羽绒被发出沙沙的细微响声，把挤在床上的另一个人给弄醒了。

“翔也...？”金城捂在被子里的声音闷闷的，跟他平日里的低音比起来多了几分黏糊。

木全知道他起床困难，这时候多是半梦半醒的状态，转过身去看那人果然连眼睛都没睁，眉头紧皱、头发乱糟糟地支楞着，不像镜头面前那副一丝不苟的模样。

木全盯着金城贴着枕头被压出一片红印的脸颊，不由自主地有些走神。视线往下扫到对方薄薄的两瓣嘴唇，昨晚模糊的记忆一帧帧都被召回了脑袋里，最为清晰的就是自己主动凑上去、隔着手背印在对方嘴唇位置的那个亲吻。

鬼迷了心窍......他一个激灵，意识都清醒许多，心脏怦怦直跳也不是因为眼前人多么让他心动，而是后知后觉地对昨晚那个暧昧动作慌张害怕。他现在只希望金城不要记得那件事情，或者上帝显灵直接把那段记忆从对方的脑子里消除。

但是没可能的。他绝望地想，不如催眠自己说是因为昨晚生病晕乎脑袋不清醒，把罪状全推到病症上或许还算是个不错的选择。

“你要再睡会儿吗？”对方迷迷糊糊地问他。

“不、不用了。”木全赶紧掀开被子套上衣裤，逃一般溜出房间前还不忘帮人确认好半小时后的闹钟，“反正快七点了，我去洗漱。”

楼下传来陶瓷杯碟碰撞的轻响，还有些细碎的对话声和脚步声，二楼的洗漱间这时没有人，木全站在镜子前刷牙，视线却越过镜中的自己，失焦地盯着某处。

亲吻的细节被不断放大具化在脑海里浮现，他记起当时是自己先叫了金城的名字，而后是对方近在咫尺的好看的脸......或许是那人先要主动吻他的？

这个念头从心里冒出来，却又迅速被他自己摁了下去。

怎么可能！木全吐出一口泡沫，流水冲刷携卷着消失在排水口。他只是因为光线太暗看不清我的表情，所以凑近了些罢了。

这么安慰着，胸口却觉得空落落的。木全将牙刷插回杯中，警告自己不许再想昨晚发生的一切。

“好点了没？”

上午的安排是杂志拍摄，木全为了避免和金城接触，抢在前几位钻进车、坐在了倒数第二排靠窗的位置，鹤房见他身旁的座位空着，便走过来挨着他坐下了。

“好多了，估计是轻度肠胃炎，睡一觉基本没什么症状了。”

“对了。”他这才突然想起，“昨天是碧海找你换房间的？”

“嗯。”鹤房点点头，“应该是为了照顾你吧，毕竟我睡得很死，你要是半夜不舒服我肯定察觉不到。”

“说起来碧海还帮我整理床铺了诶，但我把他的床睡得超乱。”

其实他根本就没睡你的床。木全往皮座椅里缩了缩，在心里自言自语。

车窗外的天空阴沉沉的，东京的冬季晴日很多，这样的天气不算常见，尤其是这种云层积压到快要坠下来的程度。会下雪吗？木全胡乱地想，看了一会儿天又觉得无聊了，他掏出羽绒服外套里的手机，浏览了一会社交网站后，滑开了熟悉的页面。

名为ウサギエアー（兔子航空）的用户更新停留在四天前。

木全盯着对方用作头像的那只坐在玩具飞机上的白色毛绒兔，然后点开了自己已经看过好几次的、最近更新的短打小说。

『金城没想到这世界上真的有精灵。他刚踏出房间，突然想起背包里有东西没拿，转身却看到一只小小的东西从他刚挂上衣架的大衣口袋里钻了出来。

小东西撞见青年回来便又嗖地缩了回去。金城小心地把手伸进衣兜，捞到小小软软、不停活动的玩意儿。

仓鼠？

等他把手抽出来摊开掌心，却看到一个蜷缩成一团的小人。对方穿着白色体恤、黑色短裤和黑色运动鞋，脖子上系着黑白花纹的丝巾，蓬松柔顺的头发遮住眼睛，皮肤雪白，胆怯地努力将自己的脸埋进膝盖里。

借东西的小人？金城突然想起那部有名的动画电影，名叫阿莉埃蒂、只有十公分高的住在老房子地板下的可爱女孩。

对方扯了扯体恤下摆，把歪着的丝巾结转到胸前，慢慢站起来仰起头：“我叫木全翔也，是因为人类意识具象化而诞生的精灵。”他看着金城难以置信的表情，为难地揉了揉鼻尖，“平时我不会出现的，只是你口袋里的葡萄软糖闻起来太甜了。”

小精灵越说越轻，脸颊涨红了，像犯了错不知所措的孩子。金城忍不住开口道：“我给你拿一颗吧。”

木全抱着软糖盘腿坐在金城的围巾上，小小的一颗糖对精灵来说还是太大了些，金城看他努力不让糖滑落的样子有些费劲，而且因为环抱着的动作，先前揣在衣兜里就有点融化的糖果被精灵的体温又捂热了些，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上。

“要不要擦擦手？”男人试探着询问。

精灵认真地盯着自己蹭上糖果的衣服看了会，然后点了点头。

他们需要洗澡吗？等到温热的水接满了小碟，金城才后知后觉地想到这个问题。不过木全已经神态自然地脱掉上衣了，他把弄脏的衣服放到一边，在男人准备捻起来的时候一本正经地阻止说我自己收拾就好。

木全跪坐在瓷碟旁，将双臂浸入水面，金城看着他白皙的脊背，灯光照耀下仿佛会反光。

“你刚刚说‘因为人类意识具象化而诞生’是什么意思？”他突然想到对方刚才的话，有些困惑起来。

“就是说，只要相信我们存在的人多了，我们就会出现。如果这个想法从越来越多的人的脑海里消失，那我们也会消失不见。”

“那真是......让人难过的事情。”金城沉默了一会儿，慢慢说出了自己想法。

“是吗？”木全仰起脸，“不过这是很正常的呀，遗忘等于真正的消失，只有记得、才会真正存在。”

“那你有别的同伴吗？”

“有很多。”提到这个，精灵微笑起来，“和我关系最好的是汐恩，他喜欢吃便利店的炸鸡，虽然被烫到过很多次。”

金城盯着木全浸泡在水中的手臂，白皙得像牛奶布丁，如果温度再高些仿佛就会融化。他好奇地问：“我可以摸摸你吗？”

“可以哦。”木全点了点头。于是他伸出一只手指。

很轻很轻。他尽量放缓动作，指尖滑过木全的脊背，一下一下，像抚摸一只刚出生的猫咪。金城从没想过精灵这么柔软，皮肤光滑细嫩，甚至觉得稍用力就会伤害到对方，他感觉到木全因为他的触碰而紧张、身体绷紧了，不过真可爱啊。

那么，就算所有人都不再相信你的存在，我也要记得你。

他在心里暗想。』

即便这么说，但指不定哪天就忘记了。

木全关闭了页面，盯着斜前方座椅上露出的金城圆圆的后脑勺。

所以只要我不提起，他肯定会忘掉昨天的事吧。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

是从什么时候开始注意起金城的呢？木全也说不清。两人参加节目没多久就认识了，关系亲昵，加上年纪相仿的一群好友，待在一起的时间不短，平日里聊天的机会也多。

他本就对这方面的事情反应迟钝，等到某天突然意识到的时候，眼睛已经追着对方看了好久。

如同现在这般。

杂志社的摄影棚内，集体照片拍摄完毕后，工作人员在协调着将十一人分为不同小组然后拍摄单独的照片，没安排到的便在另一边休息。

木全坐在角落处的沙发上发呆，目光不自觉地就落到了站在布景前、根据摄影师指示调整姿势的金城身上。

某一瞬间，对方的视线扫过来，两人眼神相接的一刻，木全赶紧将脑袋埋了下去。

这样会不会反而太明显了？他假装研究自己剪得过短的圆圆的指甲，心里却嘭通嘭通敲起鼓来。不过应该没人会注意到。他安慰自己说。

可是为什么我又在盯着金城呢？

一个念头懵懵懂懂地从心里冒出来：我该不会真的喜欢他吧？

木全一愣，又甩甩头否认自己。一定是因为最近小说看太多，脑子都变得奇怪起来。

年轻人们喜欢鼓搞各类社交软件，木全也不例外。「想要了解世人对自己的评价」，这应该是谁都会有的好奇心。

他在推特上输入带有自己名字的tag，热转推文中不乏粉丝们的同人创作，其中有热度很高的他和鹤房漫画形象的画作，木全觉得有趣便点进了那位推主的主页。

对方看上去是他的饭，平时转载和发布的内容也是跟自己有关。木全随意地往下划了划，却发现某条粘贴着一串链接的推文，配字是“秋月さん作品里的汐恩和翔也实在是太可爱了”，顺带加上了好几个「哭泣」「感谢」的表情。

木全顺势戳进链接，页面跳转到某个私人博客，原来是一篇他和鹤房的同人小说。他迅速浏览完那篇站在自己视角、以第一人称叙述的幼驯染短文，最后注意到文章底部标记的两人couple名的tag。

所以这是个同人创作平台吧。他忍不住点到网站主页，试着在搜索框内按照鹤房和自己的couple名称输入，出来的检索结果竟然有七八页内容。

看别人想象中的自己的经历还挺有趣，木全举着手机随机点进感兴趣的标题翻看，突然好奇如果搜索自己和金城的couple名会怎样？他犹豫了一会儿，然后尝试着在小小的放大镜图标后写下了きますか。

代表“搜索中”的圆圈骨碌骨碌转动，木全盯着屏幕，胡乱猜着最后能检索出多少作品。

可能一篇都没有吧。他无视莫名紧张、怦怦直跳的心脏，自嘲地想。

很快页面出现了搜索结果，一页半内容，十三篇文章。木全试着多刷新了几次，网页依然显示着总共只有那些。

他大概浏览了一下标题和额外标签，其中将近一半都是描写别的couple时顺带提到了他和金城，剩下零散的两篇分别来自不同作者，其余全都是一位名叫ウサギエアー的用户写的。

他稍遗憾地想，看来在粉丝那里自己和金城不算是热门couple啊......不过也好，至少有人喜欢。

于是抱着“了解粉丝眼中的自己也是爱豆日常的一部分”的无理念头，木全点进了ウサギエアー主页里的第一篇小说，那是正在连载的内容中的第一章，背景设定在高中校园，木全和金城是通过鹤房认识的隔壁班同学，误打误撞地相识之后便交了朋友。

文章里描写的校园生活很贴切，两人的相处发展自然且真实，彼此对对方的好感都在攀升，但却只止步在某些暧昧的接触，谁都没有伸手戳破那一层薄薄的窗户纸。

等到他把五篇文章都看完，已经快接近凌晨两点，第二天还有不少任务安排，木全只得赶紧睡下。

可闭着眼躺在床上，他的脑海中却在不断回想小说里的情节。故事里的木全一定是喜欢金城的吧，他暗暗地想。文中那些不经意的肢体接触如同现实，他想起那一句句细致的描写，就能借由回忆起平日和金城触碰时肌肤相贴的感觉，这让他有些恍惚。

木全想了想，重新抓起放在枕头边的手机，迅速注册了网站账号，然后在ウサギエアー的头像右边、摁下了follow键。

“木全さん，请到这边来！”

吵嚷的摄影棚内，工作人员叫到了他的名字，木全赶紧答应后起身过去。

换组的空档，似乎是看他一直沉默着窝在角落，金城经过他身边时俯下身关切地问了句：“怎么了，身体还是不舒服吗？”

金城靠得过近，木全不由得在意起别人眼中两人的关系来。他猛地向后退了半步，视线游荡着不敢放在对方脸上：“不，已经彻底好了，你不用太关心。”

似乎是被他刻意拉开距离的动作刺到，金城顿了一秒，然后缓慢地直起身：“那就行。”

木全站到布景前，连续的咔嚓声响起，周围的大灯晃得他有些睁不开眼。他盯着明亮的白色灯光，心不在焉地想到刚才金城的表情。自己的语气确实太糟糕了吧。他失落地想。

接下来的一整天，或许是感觉到了他冷淡的态度，金城都没再向他搭讪。

晚上回到合宿的屋子，金城直接去了自己的房间。木全跟在他之后不久上楼，进卧室前望了眼对方紧闭的房门，不安感像章鱼触手般绞紧他的胸腔。

睡前照例刷了刷社交软件，正准备放下手机休息时，提醒框却弹出来一条新的消息：“您关注的用户ウサギエアー有了动态更新”。

木全赶紧点进网站页面，果然是连载小说的第六章发布。他握着手机、换了个舒服的姿势躺着，准备看两人会有什么进一步的发展，却发现新的章节中他们因为某些误会而大吵一架。

故事的最后几段，自己躲在家里不愿参加好友间的聚会，金城独自坐在餐厅内原属于两人的长沙发上，内心纠结踌躇：

『......暴雨过后，依然淅淅沥沥下着小雨。风卷着湿气刮过，灰黑色暗沉的天空，远处的云层里藏着闪电。金城下了电车，沿着被雨水浸透的柏油路，走到一栋紧闭门窗的房屋前。  
街道上静悄悄的，他站在一大丛白蔷薇旁，纤细的枝条伸出锈迹斑斑的铁栅栏，向上生长到一定高度后又被重重叠叠的花叶压得垂下去。

蔷薇花全被暴雨打得落光了，雪白的花瓣掉了一地。

他淋着雨，衬衫湿透了，贴着肩膀和脊背。雨水落到金城脸上，少年仰起头看二楼临街的窗户，属于木全房间的窗帘拉上了。

世界显出暴雨冲刷过后模糊颓败的枯萎的颜色。』

这算是现实影响故事，还是故事折射现实。木全有些愤愤地想，这位作者根本就没揣测好文中木全的心理吧，如果真发生了类似的误会，那自己肯定会率先道歉，请求和好。

......吗？

他想到白天摄影棚里，金城感觉到他抗拒的态度时明显顿住的动作。他们两人何尝不是产生误会了呢？何况这一切都是因为自己的别扭。

木全心烦意乱，摁灭手机、强迫自己进入睡眠。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

03.

『刺耳的警报声似利刃划破黑色幕布般的天空，无线耳机里传来行动指令，金城和河野率先冲进展厅。

放在中心位置的透明防盗玻璃箱没有任何被破坏的迹象，可本应放在其中的宝石项链却不见踪影。

“依然没有破绽啊......”河野看着空空的展览箱抱怨道。

大厅内没有可以遮挡视线的事物，就算半人多高的展台投下整块阴影，却也不够遮挡一个成年人的身形。

“逃到哪里去了？”随后赶来的同事面对眼前的场景也困惑不已。

这是キ犯下的第八桩偷盗案，都市传说般神秘诡异的怪盗让东京警视厅犯了难，对方总会在行动前留下预告信，像是在遵循着专属于怪盗的张扬又嚣张的传统。

“全部原地待命！”

对方每次都从围防森严的情况下顺利逃脱，从未留有破绽，因此上层怀疑内部有相关人员。在参与行动的人理应全部集中在展厅的此刻叫停，也是今晚的计划之一。

金城环顾四周，他们在这次展览开始前已经认真调查过周围环境，展厅二层虽有多个房间，但用于展览的只有一楼大厅，因此二层全部做了封锁处理。

他总觉得有什么古怪，心一横握着配枪挪动了脚步。

“喂，碧海！”河野有些着急地叫他，金城却无视了好友的呼喊，不管不顾地冲上通往二楼的台阶。

果不其然，原本全部紧闭的房门中，倒数第二间的门大喇喇地敞开着，他毫不犹豫地奔了过去。

“晚上好。”

建筑高层，夜风迅疾冰冷，丝绒质地的酒红色窗帘被吹得扬起来，翻滚拍打着两侧白墙，发出沉闷的声响。

满月之夜格外明亮的月光将阳台映个完全，穿着一身黑衣的男人坐在栏杆上，双手撑在身旁。他戴着遮住了上半张脸的面具，有着一头黑色短发，前发从中间分开，被风吹得有些凌乱。

尽管对方没有表明身份，但金城直觉肯定他就是将近三个月来将他们耍得团团转的怪盗。金城警觉地握紧了配枪，谨慎地向阳台靠近。

“不用那么紧张也可以。”对方似乎笑起来，“我就是在等你，金城碧海警官。”

被怪盗念出名字可不是什么值得庆幸的事情，他心中一紧，自己只是一名普通的警员，不知道有什么特别的地方值得对方记住。

“你们在找这个是吧？”

对方扬起左手，借着月光，金城看到缠绕在男人手腕上的那串东西，正是今晚被偷走的价值不菲的宝石项链。原本应该被人好好盛放在柔软托布上的贵重物品，却被他像玩具一样毫不珍惜地捏在手中。

“只要你再靠近些，我就把它给你，但请先把枪放下。”

金城犹豫着是否该听从对方的指示，キ仿佛看出了他的疑惑，佯装苦恼地从身后抽出一把玫红色的手枪说道：“怎么办，我也有这样的玩意，如果你想威胁我，那大可以试试谁有胆量开枪。”

他顿了顿又说：“不过，我不会伤害你的。”

尽管那把鲜艳涂装的枪看起来更像玩具，但也不排除是真枪实弹的可能。金城思考了几秒，弯下身子将枪放在房间的地毯上，然后慎重地一步步走了过去，直到两人间的距离缩短到不超半米。

他看到对方白皙的皮肤，裸露的颈脖被月光映着，让人很想咬下去。

金城注意到对方右脸颊上的小痣，这可以作为之后当面辨认的关键细节。尽管会有故意补充细节特征来迷惑别人的行为，但记下来也不是什么坏事。

“果然很帅气啊，金城警官。”キ笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，“我能叫你スカイ吗？”

“随你。”金城冷淡地答道，他在根据对方的外貌判断年龄和身形特征，估摸着大概和自己年纪相仿，身材较为纤细、比自己矮些。

怪盗伸出左手，将项链塞进警官的西服口袋，然后向上挪去、捧住了金城的脸。

“綺麗な......”キ喃喃着、更像是自言自语。

他戴着羊羔皮手套，细腻冰凉的质感在贴着脸颊的一刻，金城忍不住打了个颤。他直直对上男人藏在面具后的眼睛，黑色的眸子无比明亮，一瞬间让他恍神想到旷野中泠泠的泉水。

“金城，你遇到キ了吧？我们马上上来。”

耳机里突然响起长官的声音，他沉默着没有回应。

对方似乎察觉到危机，于是收回了手：“东西还给你了，我也不能空手而归。”

他边说边直起身跨出栏杆，最后踩在外沿、身体却面对着金城这边。

握着玫红色手枪的右手抬了起来，直指着金城的左侧胸腔。  
“用你的心来交换吧。”他笑着缓缓扣动扳机，“スカイのハートを......狙い撃ち。”

话音落下的同时从枪口射出的子弹击中金城心口位置，撞上衣料的瞬间炸开成一朵花瓣重叠的金属蔷薇。

这时身后的房门被人撞开，警员们涌了进来。キ向后倒去，猎猎晚风吹乱他的发丝，男人自摩天大楼顶层坠落。

“下次再见！”

金城赶紧冲到栏杆边向下探，只瞅见几百米下车水马龙的街道，对方的身影消失不见，一切仿佛幻觉，只有西服衣袋里那串宝石项链能证明刚才的情形真实存在。

他将项链递给检验科的同事，站在原地沉默着等候安排。在所有人都没注意到的时候，男人偷偷拾起角落那朵金属蔷薇，揣进了自己的衣兜。』

这个故事......很有意思。ウサギエアー似乎暂停了前一篇的更新，时隔三天之后发布了这篇架空设定的作品。

木全坐在出租车后座，身旁坐着佐藤，他们刚乘新干线从名古屋回东京，现在正在去今晚聚餐的餐厅的路上。

按文里的描述来看，这应该是根据之前官方发的ins里两人的短视频衍生出的设定。那天他俩挨着坐在一起，木全在金城的左手边。他望向镜头、笑着说出“スカイのはーとを”，用玫红色的道具手枪抵在对方心脏位置的同时，金城还配合着接嘴道“狙い撃ち”。

那时还没有发生之后那件尴尬的事，两人开玩笑闹着玩也没觉得有什么。可现在他们已经快四天没说话，木全多多少少感觉别扭。

无法确定自己的心情、刻意地逃避和躲藏，说起来究竟是将金城看作了想要进一步发展的对象，还是仅仅关系亲密的朋友？

木全摩挲着手机屏幕，叹了口气。他心里清楚地明白，就算自己希望能保持是后者那样的关系，在深夜独自躺在床上的时刻，却仍忍不住幻想与对方亲吻拥抱的场景。

真没办法。

到达约定的餐厅时，已经有一半多的成员围在餐桌旁了。金城和鹤房暂时没到，大家随意地聊着天，话题跳跃得很快，从这两天的日常活动跳到之后想要获得的工作、然后提到如果有机会拍剧的话，各自希望担任的角色。

“翔也呢？”

木全正咬着姜汁汽水的吸管走神，被莲突然这么一问，脑子里最先蹦出的竟然是不久前看的ウサギエアー的那篇小说。

“混在尸体堆里逃走的怪盗？”

他冷不丁这么回答，大家愣了一下后又纷纷吐槽道：“这样的设定太奇怪太详细了吧，到底是想当尸体还是怪盗？”

“因为我不怎么想动弹嘛。”木全不好意思地笑起来，然后佯装不经意地提道，“碧海的话，应该很适合演警察。”

“是哦。”成员们点点头，“像是那种认真又神秘、从普通科转去刑事组的新人警官。”

“在说什么？”这时鹤房进来了，金城跟在他身后，拉上了包间的和纸门。

“聊想扮演的影视剧角色，翔也说碧海很适合警察一类的。”

“是吗？”

鹤房立马被吸引了兴趣，坐到大平身旁的空位置，迅速参与进了讨论。

他庆幸鹤房没继续追问，视线转移的瞬间，他对上金城深深的一眼。心脏又不受控制地迅速跳动，木全低下头咬住吸管，掩饰性地猛喝几口，却不小心呛到喉咙咳嗽起来。

他呛得满脸通红，嗓子里难受无比，有人贴心地递来遮捂口鼻的毛巾，他低声道谢后赶紧接了过去。

等缓过神时他才发现，金城已经坐在了他身边，刚才的毛巾就是对方送来的。

TBC.


End file.
